Turned Upside Down
by 88silverkeys
Summary: SLASH Tony's late night tossing and turning leads him to Gibbs' house where he walks in on something that turns his world upside down. pwp, ooc


**Thanks to Elizabeth for the beta and taking it upon yourself to edit this like it is some kind of moral and well thought out literary work deserving your valuable time. **

**Is this a little ooc? Sure, but it **_**is**_** PWP, kiddies. **

Tony stumbled out of bed. He'd heard somewhere that getting up and doing some stretches would help you fall asleep faster. At this point, anything was worth a try. He'd been tossing and turning for over an hour; his body was exhausted but the mind was whirling out of control. He couldn't get the current case out of his mind.

A marine's wife was stabbed brutally while she lay in her bed. The marine was off in Iraq, had been for a couple months and had just been told the news. The woman volunteered at a hospice. A _hospice,_ for godsake. She was a good person and didn't deserve it. The crime scene was as baffling as finding a motive. How could someone have gotten into a locked house without breaking anything, stabbed someone without leaving their own blood, left the scene without cleaning up or leaving a blood trail, and made it off the base?

Tony was quite frankly sick of the case. He'd spent hours letting it churn within him, since he really didn't have anyone to bounce ideas off of. McGee had managed to get lice, which Tony found completely ridiculous and perfect teasing material, so he was out of the office for another couple days. Kate's aunt had died the day they got the case and she was busy with funeral arrangements and balancing work, so she didn't have a lot of time to discuss the case. And Gibbs...Gibbs was just being weird.

Until he didn't have McGee or Kate around, Tony hadn't really realized how cold Gibbs was towards him. The head slaps he understood, sure. But the abrupt and harsh answers, the avoidance whenever possible. It was almost like Gibbs was giving him a cold shoulder, so Tony racked his mind to remember what particular thing he might have done to offend his stone-heart boss this time.

Tony couldn't think of anything he'd done to upset Gibbs recently and he needed to talk about this case. He threw on some clothes and made his way to the car, his motions on autopilot. He pulled into Gibbs' driveway and moved up to the house. As usual, the front door wasn't locked. You'd think that after seeing so many murder cases, Gibbs might acknowledge that "better safe that sorry" was a good code to live by. Tony rolled his eyes and made his way to the basement door, but saw no light.

Just then he heard a hoarse cry of his name coming from the upstairs. Tony felt his heart leap into his throat. His boss must have heard him come in, and called for his help. Tony bounded up the stairs, worried sick over the pained moan he had heard, his mind flipping through the worst scenarios.

But what he saw when he arrived at the door to Gibbs' bedroom was nothing he had possibly imagined.

His ex-marine boss was lying in bed, still quite asleep. He was on his side facing Tony and had only a light shirt and boxers on while the layers of blankets were bunched and tangled around his waist. Tony could see quite obviously that Gibbs was aroused. The man continued to moan out Tony's name, in what Tony now saw as _anything_ but a cry of pain. The boss was essentially humping into the sheets bunched around his front and had a thin layer of sweat on his face.

Maybe this isn't what it looks like, Tony thought, it obviously can't be. Maybe he's having sex with some woman and...and I...keep calling his cell phone! I'm interrupting with a case and he's frustrated with me. Tony nodded to himself. That sounded logical enough. He did call his boss constantly, so it would be no surprise for that to translate into the poor man's dreams.

"Oh, God...Tony." Tony's eyes widened at the newest cry. He knew he should turn away, more than anything, he knew this. Partly because it was private but mostly because it was frightening him. This was not something he had ever imagined could ever happen in the real world.

It was as weird as the case. Wasn't Gibbs straight? And how long had his boss…wanted him? Another moan of his name and Tony began to fidget.

He fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket and started pacing in the doorway of Gibbs' bedroom. He should just leave, but he felt like leaving would somehow make this all unreal and like some twisted dream. As if this had been _his _idea to have another man fantasize about him. Tony was still in the room and he barely believed what was happening as he saw it. He didn't really want to see this, but it was a lot like a car accident: he simply couldn't turn away.

He continued to watch his boss hump into the bed, whimpering out his name. And Tony was terrified to admit it, but there was something erotic about it all. He began to feel warm and nervous. There was something about Gibbs. His boss was usually so reserved, so quiet about how he was feeling. There were no inhibitions tonight, and it made Tony feel out of place and a little excited.

And the idea of his boss taking an interest in him. The man was attractive enough, and there was something fun about a secret romance, heightened by the work relationship and gender issue. But Tony was creeped out at find another guy...hot...sex-worthy. That was what women were for!

But there was Gibbs, distinguished and fit, honest and strong, reaching the end of his dream. He was smart and just about everything that Tony wanted...except for being a man. But the gender wasn't mattering right now, as he felt himself getting harder; Gibbs mattered most. Somehow it seemed to fit.

Maybe he did have feelings for Gibbs, at least vague interest in observing him? Perhaps complete obsession with attention and approval from another person you admired beyond words was considered a crush. Maybe that was okay, it couldn't hurt to just watch this. Gibbs was there for him, everything to him. Tony felt his heart rate increase as Gibbs started shouting his name louder and Gibbs came crying out Tony's name.

Gibbs' eyes opened. Slowly, as his breathing slowed and he gained his bearings, Gibbs blinked several times. He seemed to only notice the wetness on his on body, completely unaware of Tony standing frozen in his doorway.

"Damn." Gibbs let out an exasperated sigh and threw his hands up as he sat up in bed and moved to stand. Then he saw Tony.

They stared at the other, not sure of what to say, not sure what the other knew. "DiNozzo. What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs finally asked gruffly as he tried to subtly stand and grab a flannel bathrobe for covering.

"I, um. I wanted to discuss the case...I thought you might be up." Tony couldn't catch his breath, it was so incredibly awkward. His hands shaky in front of his groin though there was no hard-on anymore at the fear of being caught. Tony still felt like his boss could tell.

"I am now... so how long have you been lurking around my house, DiNozzo?" If it was any other night, Tony would have thought Gibbs was making a vague accusatory joke, just an off-handed comment to make Tony nervous. But after what he'd just witnessed he knew his boss was trying to find out if Tony had heard anything...of interest.

"I was, I just got to your...I thought you were sick. I heard a...um, just...so I...came up to...help." Tony panicked; he didn't realize he was confessing to watching his boss have a wet dream. But he just knew that Gibbs was already aware he had been there. Gibbs always knew everything anyway, so instead of rationally answering the question like a normal person, Tony had to start with an excuse for something that could never really be excused. "I guess I should just...just forget that I stopped by, okay? Unless, of course, I should..." Tony flustered with the words. Should he promise to treat this with respect? Should he do something for Gibbs? Perhaps sign some pact with his own blood, promising to keep quiet.

Gibbs stared at him, perhaps actually speechless. He could see the older man blushing, his mouth opening repeatedly, just hoping that words would come out. Gibbs finally settled on, "What the hell do you want, DiNozzo?"

Tony began to repeat his answer, his mouth painfully dry. "I just want to bounce off ideas for the Byers case, it doesn't seem--"

"No, DiNozzo. What do you want me to do now?"

"Boss? I don't understand..."

"I can transfer you; give you a cushy job somewhere. Plenty of options, but there's no way I'm letting myself be blackmailed."

Tony just stared at him. His comment saying "unless I should" heavily implied not immediately forgetting the incident and must have been misunderstood. "Boss, I wouldn't do that. I don't have anything on you, come on--"

"Shut up, DiNozzo. You've been here, in this room, for how long?" Silence. "Exactly. Now I'll ask again, what do you want?"

The conversation had taken an interesting turn. Tony had wanted to discuss a case and now was being given the opportunity to get anything from his boss who had accidentally outed himself to Tony, among other things. But Tony didn't really need anything from Gibbs. Sure, maybe a few more compliments for the hard work he put in, but he didn't need money or anything materialistic.

"Boss, I like my job now. I couldn't imagine switching to some foreign post."

Gibbs seemed wary but he also appeared to breathe a sigh of relief. "Okay. That's it, DiNozzo?"

Tony shrugged and looked at the floor. He wish he hadn't shown up, he didn't really want to know all this about his male superior. He wondered how their work relationship would continue, seeing how much it had already fallen apart.

Gibbs took the shrug as answer enough. He sidestepped the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"So, is this why you are being extra tough on me?"

Gibbs froze and slowly turned around. He nodded, with his eyes firmly on the edge of his bureau. "Yeah, now that it?"

Tony swallowed. "No, I want to know how long you've..."

"About a year, you happy?" Gibbs almost growled.

"Boss, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable." Tony swallowed thickly and looked down as he spoke but his eyes shot to Gibbs when he heard the man snort.

"Yeah, I'm sure, DiNozzo. Are we don-"

"I'm just trying to get a handle on things." Tony moved slowly towards Gibbs, who stood by the door to the bathroom on the other side of the room. Tony rubbed his palms nervously on the legs of his pants. He couldn't believe he was pushing this. But somehow he _didn't__ mind __this_, whatever this was.

"What the hell are ya on about, DiNozzo?" Gibbs pushed his embarrassment into a frustration and impatience towards Tony.

"Look, you doing--that, it was, interesting to me." Gibbs stared, actually dumbfounded. Tony pressed on. "So, I just want to understand...how you get to be okay, you know, _sure_ of that kind of thing."

Gibbs gave him a look that illustrated exactly what he thought of Tony's rambling. Finally: "What the hell are you on about, DiNozzo?"

Tony shuddered. How could he still find Gibbs so intimidating after finding the man in such a vulnerable situation? He took a steadying breath. "I didn't mind."

Gibbs looked up, his eyes widened almost comically as he saw Tony stepping closer. He stayed on topic, however. "Good, so we're done with this. Now, get the--"

"Why doesn't this bother me? How can seeing you...doing something so...how can it make me..." Tony broke off.

"What do you want from me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs spoke at barely a whisper, as Tony had moved closer.

Tony's eyes met his boss's and he took another breath. "I want you to...to make this all make sense." He took a chance and leaned towards Gibbs. Tony froze and glanced up into his boss's eyes, which were staring down at his own lips. Gibbs moved forward slowly, hesitantly pressing his lips on Tony's.

Tony let his mouth fall open and Gibbs took full advantage. He found himself pushed impossibly close against his boss, who happened to have both hands squeezing his ass and bringing their crotches closer together.

Tony groaned, his head falling forward to suck on Gibbs' neck. "God, Boss, this is-"

"Don't call me that here, Tony." Gibbs grunts out, using Tony's given name for the first time in a long time. "You sure you aren't making some stupid mistake? I don't break rule 12 for just anything..."

Tony glanced up and moaned when their lips met again, but he shook his head. "No mistake. Just…really new to this, boss."

Gibbs bared a rare smile and began to drag Tony towards the bed. "I want you, DiNozzo. God, I need this..."

"Yeah, I figured you wanted me by the moans." Tony joked as he felt his back hit the bed. "So come on, what was I doing to get you so hot, boss?"

Gibbs groaned again at the word 'boss' as he pulled Tony's clothes from his body. Tony also thought he could detect a blush creeping up the boss's face. "God, you are pushing it, DiNozzo. Don't make me lose it."

Tony struggled to pull Gibbs out of his thin clothes and flipped over the distracted marine, relishing the feeling of their bodies pressed together. "Come on, boss. You've wanted this for a _year_? I want to know what you want. What kinky ideas does the _boss_ have?" He applied friction just for an added kick to Gibbs's resistance.

"Oh, God. You, on your back. Getting sucked and fingers...oh, you bastard." Gibbs groaned out the words as Tony rubbed his nipples aggressively until they were hard and sensitive.

"Okay." Tony fell off to the side and bit the inside of his cheek as he allowed his legs to fall open. He didn't know what he was doing, letting himself be so damn vulnerable. But it was Gibbs, he trusted this man with his life, so why not his sex life now?

Gibbs crawled up the bed and Tony felt intimidated. "Boss..." He could hear the boss growl.

"You just can't stop that, can you, Tony?" Without another word, Gibbs put his mouth to Tony's stomach and began moving downward at a rapid pace.

Tony could only gasp at the feeling of his erection enclosed in such a deep, wet heat. His hands scrambled to hold onto Gibbs's hair, and he finally let one slip to caress the marine's face. Gibbs glanced up and when their eyes met, Tony felt a wet pressure in his backside. His mind jumped to the word "fingers" Gibbs had described earlier and suddenly he felt overloaded, knowing exactly what was happening to him. He couldn't believe it didn't feel bad, it felt like a little bit more was needed; it felt like there was something he needed to send him over the edge.

It was when Tony realized he was trying to push down on Gibbs's fingers but up into his mouth that Tony shouted out, nearly drowning in the passion and heat of this moment. Being with Gibbs felt better than anything he could remember. He moaned again and felt himself losing it. He tried to pull on his boss's hair; tried to let him know that he was going to come. Gibbs didn't move and Tony groaned out the word 'boss' and fell back onto the bed breathing heavily.

Gibbs crawled up and Tony stared up at his boss, with fear in him. How much would this change their relationship? Did he want this to change them? What was Gibbs thinking about all of this? He might actually want this...and a sudden kiss. It was hot and incredibly bizarre to taste himself, and that combination was always a good one for Tony as far as sex was concerned.

Tony pulled back from the now intense kiss when he felt Gibbs pushing against him, realizing that the other man still hadn't come from their interaction. Gibbs looked down at him, slightly resigned - as if prepared for Tony to see the mistake in all of this.

"Boss, you need-"

Gibbs shook his head, "No, don't worry about me. You can go, or just do whatever you want." Gibbs swallowed and moved over to the side, bunching the blankets around his naked form.

Tony didn't move but to look at Gibbs through hooded eyes. "But what if I want...what you want?"

Gibbs gave a faint, almost pitying smile. "Ah, Tony. You don't know what you are offering here."

Tony emphatically shook his head. "No, I do. Really. I want this to maybe, to maybe _be_ something." He reached forward and took Gibbs' hand for emphasis. It was only slightly awkward.

Gibbs absentmindedly stroked the back of Tony's hand. He maintained a strict eye contact that made Tony nervous. He quickly nodded. "Yes. Okay...we'll just...do this."

Gibbs leaned forward and gently pushed Tony onto his back and stroked his face, letting his hands slide to the younger man's neck and chest. He kissed him with a tenderness that Tony didn't even know he had. Adjusting himself, Gibbs lay on top of Tony, letting one hand fall to the man's waist. He kissed Tony quickly and rolled off, leaning into a bedside table to pull out lube and a condom.

Tony shook his head. "I'm clean boss, I swear. I haven't done...well, anything, for awhile."

Gibbs smiled and held up the lube. "All the more reason to use this. Now are you sure you want to do this?"

It seemed to Tony that Gibbs really shouldn't be asking such a question, seeing as he had crawled back over and was sucking lightly on Tony's jaw - it was distracting. But his answer was the same, regardless. "Yes."

Gibbs slowly, and with shaking hands, poured some of the oily lubricant into his hand and covered himself with it. He dragged his body alongside Tony's and leaned in to kiss him. "This is good, Tone. Real good."

Tony gasped as fingers were reintroduced to his body. He pushed everything into the kiss, but couldn't escape the nagging feeling that there were more questions to be answered. Tony needed approval always, and he needed to know why Gibbs thought a damn positive thing about him, let alone sexual.

"Boss, please. I just...why? I don't get it..." Gibbs pulled back at the words and sighed.

"I don't know how long it will take for this to get through to you: you aren't a failure, you're a damn good agent and a decent human being. I don't care what you were told before, trust my words now, you got it?"

Tony released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Gibbs could be so cranky and blunt, even in the bedroom. But there was something in the words he'd said that let Tony know that perhaps his boss understood his childhood better than he'd thought.

Tony nodded and reached up to kiss his boss. "I believe you," he whispered in Gibbs's ear. A satisfied grunt from the boss and Tony was in heaven. Fingers all over and in his body. Lips on his. Fire somewhere inside him as Gibbs touched something absolute magic. Another cry of "Oh, God!" and Tony felt a halt in movement so he opened his eyes. A tender and hesitant look on Gibbs's face almost broke his heart.

"Are you sure you want to do this, with me?" Tony nodded numbly, trying to convey how important this suddenly was to him without being too weak.

Gibbs rearranged himself and Tony felt a terrible pain, he suddenly felt rather inadequate, feeling how large Gibbs must be. The size and sensation was magnified within him, and Tony could barely catch a breath. Absently, he noted that his boss was leaning over him, tracing his fingers gently through his chest hair and to his face, murmuring comforting words. Another side of Gibbs Tony was only just meeting now.

"Shh. It won't hurt soon, just have ta wait. You are...you're incredible like this..."

A moment passed and Tony felt the pain subside behind an unfamiliar desire for more, for friction..._something_. Tony suddenly felt like such a girl--and expressed as much to Gibbs. The boss chuckled, in a way Tony had always found beautiful but hadn't been able to acknowledge before. "Just can it, DiNozzo." And a kiss.

Tony could hardly breathe and there was nothing else. Only the boss, strong and secure, slowly beginning the delicate movements of their bodies.

Tony was nothing but the aching moans of a pain and pleasure, completely absorbed in the surreal realization he was having sex...with a man. With his boss. With _Gibbs_.

"Gibbs...Gibbs, god harder, mm. Gib-" Tony gasped out, trying to get his attention for heaven knows what reason.

Gibbs, however, seemed to understand. He glanced up and moved his hand to cup Tony's cheek. Panting heavily, he leaned forward driving deeper into Tony, and kissed him. The kiss, like the first, set off a chain reaction. Tony jutted up to meet both his boss's lips and body. Faster, harder, both men could hardly catch a breath between kisses and hot pleasure. It became too much and with a hoarse cry of 'boss', Tony was coming. And hearing and feeling Tony reach the end, because of _him_, pushed Gibbs over.

*****

Blurred vision came swimming back into focus. Tony began to sit up, realizing he'd just had sex with his boss. Gibbs was sitting with his back against the headboard. Gibbs looks down at him with a critical eye. "Blacking out is a sign of weakness," he mentions gruffly and reaches out to slap the back of Tony's head. Tony couldn't help but smile a little.

"Won't happen again, boss."

"Yeah, DiNozzo? You gonna become a regular?"

Tony sat up slowly, keeping the sheets around himself. He responded, trying to keep his tone neutral. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, and certainly Tony would be dreaming if he thought they would be properly talking about it. Neither was very interested in the "sharing feelings" department. "Are you offering?"

With the ball back in Gibbs' court, his boss was obviously a little uncomfortable. He threw his hands up, trying to figure out his frustration Tony assumed. "Jeez, DiNozzo. I don't know what the hell you want out of this."

With a sudden interest in the sheets, Tony tried to gather his thoughts. "Well...it was. It was fun." He laughed nervously, "So I guess I'm willing to play this out." Tony moved his hands vaguely.

Gibbs squinted hard at him. "This a sgame to you?"

"No! Boss, that's not what I meant. I mean, that I'm willing...I'm _interested_ in continuing to...see you."

Gibbs nodded, a small smile forming. "'Seeing you'. What's that mean in your deluded head, DiNozzo? Romance?"

Tony felt himself blushing and he couldn't place why. "Romantic? Jeez, I don't know. Like buying roses and stuff? Never really been good with that, Boss. I stick with wooing women by my Italian cooking, gun and badge." Tony gave a nervous laugh, but upon seeing Gibbs' expression coughed and put on a frown. "But, obviously that isn't going to work this time, Boss. Because you're a strong macho man who drinks bourbon and builds things with his hands-"

"DiNozzo!"

"Shutting up, boss." A silence swept between them, with only the rustle of sheets filling the void.

Finally Gibbs gave an exasperated sigh. "I already gave away my opinions on the subject."

"Not really, I mean do you just think I'm just charming and attractive? Because, I gotta tell you boss, that's a large group of people who have noticed how stunning I am-"

"It's more than that. A helluva lot more." Gibbs quietly interrupted, casting a quick glance up at Tony in a way that made Tony's heart melt.

"Really, boss?"

"It's Jethro. And if you make me say it again I will slap you into next Sunday."

**Review please, make me feel happy. **pouts with puppy dog eyes****


End file.
